El amor es ciego?
by Quatre mains
Summary: Sasusaku x Saisaku ...El amor la mayoria de las veces es el tan anhelado sueño de cualquier chica, tener un novio y vivir feliz con el... o puede ser un dolor de cabeza que en cualquier lugar en el que estes no es suficiente para escapar...ustedes decide
1. Pastilla de amor

**El Amor es Ciego?**- (_Sasusaku-Saisaku_.)…-**Poción de Amor…principio de la locura!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_…primer sasusaku que hago… am bueno disfrútenlo y si tienen ganas de pegarme xD tobi me preotege T.T!!_

Tobi: tobi es un buen chico :)…! y es un buen escudo!! (protege a su chidori-sempai)  
****

………

_cursiva_- pensamientos o cosas a recordar  
N/A- nota de la autora  
**negrita**- dialogo****

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"No…No lo puedo creer… no! Porque me pasa esto a mi?? (inner: porque no le pasa a otra SHANNARO! TwT) yo …yo!"_ – se sentía sofocada no sabia como reaccionar, estaba allí sentada, arriba de una cama enorme… desnuda, y al lado de ella estaba parado con la mirada fija el hombre al que amaba, perfecto! Perfecto…? NO! Nai! Porque al otro lado de la habitación estaba parado el "otro" amor de la pelirosa… mirando con mucho recelo y odio al ya mencionado antes…  
_  
"PORQUE ME PASA ESTO A MI X.X!!!?"_

#**PAUSE…**#

Se preguntaran porque esta así sakura? Pues rebobinemos esto a 1 semana atrás para saber mejor lo que ocurrió.

(ahora rebobinemos xD a lo flash weeee!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un día tranquilo y común…las aves cantaban su canción matutina y todos los habitantes de konoha estaban felices y contentos porque la paz había retornado por muy largo tiempo en la aldea…

**-WAAA!...-** gritaba desde su oficina.

**-que que sucede tsunade sama!!-** Abrió la puerta y vio a su superiora algo espantada...-**que que ocurrio tsunade-sama!!?...-**estaba muy preocupada.

**-shizune…no esta , no estan, no esta, no estan!!!!!!-**grito algo alborotada, buscaba como loca entre los papeles y pergaminos que se encontraba repartidos dentro de esa habitación, la joven aprendiz no entendió muy bien porque su superiora estaba tan desorbitada .  
**  
-pero, que ocurre tsunade-sama no entiendo nada!!...-** la rubia estaba desesperada buscando y buscando hasta que shizune no pudo aguantar mas y…- **TSUNADE –SAMA CALMESE!!...-**silencio.

-…-

**  
-así esta mejor, tranquila no va a ocurrir nada…-** movía sus manos en seña de tranquilidad, la rubia se había detenido mirándola fijamente a su aprendiz.(N/A: parece un perrito XDD!).

-…-asintió con la cabeza.

-**bien ahora, podria decirme que es lo que paso aquí n.n**- sonrisa gentil.

**-pues…-**tomo aire y…- **ALGUIEN ROBO UNO DE LOS DOS FRASCO!!!!!**

-fra-frascos?... FRASCOS???!!- ahora era la propia shizune que estaba alborotada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-lalala…-** sus sonrisa era enorme, se podía notar que hoy era su día de suerte, si! Era un gran día para Haruno Sakura…ya que por fin iba a lograr conseguir su mayor meta! Su mayor meta en el amor… y en todo lo relacionado con el porque…hoy iba a ser un día distinto, y el mejor de su vida, el dia en el que Uchiha Sasuke por fin, iba a ser suyo y solamente suyo (N/A:… no digo nada kreo k exagero como cuando dibujo jajaja xD)

Iba por su camino alegre con un paquete en sus brazos, era un paquete envuelto..su contenido era top secret, ya que no se podía distinguir que era realmente eso… solo que sea lo que sea era algo muy importante ya que lo llevaba con sumo cuidado.

Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue ver a sus costados si había alguien, y seguro de que no lo había…subió por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, al llegar cerro todo el lugar como pudo, las puertas, ventanas y demás augeritos libres (n/a: no se ustedes pero augeritos hay por doquier xD).

**-listo… creo que así será suficiente**- dijo casi en susurro… sus ojos luego pasaron a posar fijamente al paquete… con suma delicadeza empezó a desenvolver ese paquete, hasta que por fin se pudo notar la imagen de aquella "cosa" que protegía con sumo cuidado…

Era un frasco… precisamente ese era un frasco común y corriente, tenia un corcho en su punta y adentro había unas píldoras de color rojo…

La ojiverde miraba con mucho cuidado su contenido, su sonrisa no había dejado de adornar su rostro, estaba realmente convencida de que este plan no le fallaría, esta vez y por una de todas, pondría a sus pies definitivamente a su amado sexy uchiha (n/a: es emo y sexy k mas kieren k diga xD…?)

**-sasuke-kun…-**suspiraba con mucho cuidado- **esta vez… si será mío bwahahahaha xD…-**risa maléfica.

----------------------------------------------------  
**Flashback Mode…**

Era ya de noche, todos ya habían terminado de realizar misiones, y ya era la hora de retornar a sus cómodos hogares, menos cierta persona, la haruno. Solamente le faltaban algunos metros para llegar a donde se encontraba su "_shisho_" para entregarle todos los papeles restantes de las misiones del día…estaba algo cansada del largo día que acababa de tener pero su deber era llevar esos papeles, o recibir gritos de la Gran 5ta hokage.

Antes de entrar al despacho de la hokage pudo sentir a hablar a 2 personas, estaban hablando muy bajito por lo que mucho no pudo entender lo que decían por lo que tubo que asomarse a la puerta para poder escuchar con mas claridad.

**-Pero, tsunade-sama es muy peligroso que lo deje guardado aquí…-** dijo una de las voces, por como hablaba sakura identifico a la persona como shizune.- mire si alguien entra si lo roba?...  
_  
"robar? a que re refiere?"-_ dijo para sus adentros la joven kunoichi.

**-mmmh… eso no es problema o si? nadie entra aquí a estas horas y yo estoy todo el día en este lugar**- suspiro y agarro con una de sus manos un sobre y comenzó a abrirlo, tomo una de las hojas y comenzó a leerlo.-** el cliente solo especifico que lo tengamos guardado por 1 mes bajo extrema cautela…**

-lo se perfectamente pero… ese objeto es demasiado peligroso!- shizune parecía muy sería por el tono de voz que utilizo, tsunade solamente la miro fijamente.- **esos dos frascos pueden dejar bajo efecto a una persona y hacer que se enamore del quien quiera…**

_"e-enamorar?? DIJO ENAMORAR A ALGUIEN?!"-_ al escuchar las ultimas palabras, se quedo muy pensativa… sabia que no debía estar ahí oyendo conversaciones ajenas pero, lo ultimo que dijo shizune era algo muy interesante para sakura.

**  
-eso no es problema…-** prosiguió tsunade con mucha tranquilidad-** según el reporte el que tome una de las pastillas podrá movilizar el efecto de la droga con la pastilla del otro frasco**- señalo el otro frasco que estaba en ese momento en la mesa, sakura intento abrir la puerta y ver como eran aquellos dos frascos, estaban uno del otro y era casi iguales.  
_  
"Así que esos son los frascos!… tal vez si obtuviera una pastilla…"-_ dijo para sus adentros… esta parecía ser su chance para sacarse la lotería.

-**si, eso es cierto pero…-** aun shizune no esta del todo convencida.

-ya deja de preocuparte, mira para que dejes de quejarte prometo que mañana lo llevaremos a un lugar mas seguro OK?- la rubia ya estaba muy cansada lo único que quería era irse a su casa a dormir, su joven aprendiz no tuvo otra elección que hacer caso a lo que decía su maestra.

Pocos minutos después habían abandonado el despacho, cuando la ojiverde se percato de que ya no había nadie mas entro al despacho con mucha cautela de que nadie la viera. Reviso con mucho cuidado cada lugar de la habitación y en la mesa encontró un papel, lo tomo y leyó cuidadosamente.

**-mmmh…veamos que dice esto?... "un frasco contiene pastillas para enamorar al que primero mire a los ojos cuando se la toma."-** miro uno de los frascos y sonrió de lado a lado, era perfecto! Que mas podía pedir, con una pastilla sasuke por fin seria suya!- **esto es perfecto muajaja… no creo que la shishou se enoje por esto**- murmuro- **solo lo tomare prestado unos "días" jujuju.  
**  
Sin más que pensarlo tomo uno de los dos frascos y salio de allí como vino, claramente guardo todo y dejo como estaba antes de que llegara.

**  
Fin del FlashBack  
**  
-----------------------------------------------------

**-listo! Ya tengo todo fríamente calculado muajaja**- decía mientras metía en su mochila el dichoso "paquete" que le iría a entregar ese día a "sasuke-kun", todo era perfecto, nada podía fallar!.- **ahora a encontrar a sasuke-kun jujuju!.**

Mientras se disponía a salir de su querido hogar en el camino no pensó encontrarse con cierta persona a la queaun todavía no llegaba a soportar… su exmejor amiga yamanaka ino.****

-saaaakuraaa….!- gritaba mientras llevaba con ella unas cuantas flores que le había encargado su madre a llevar a su casa, al verla la pelirosa se puso de mala leche.**-buenos días quería señorita frente de marquesina…!**

**-hola señorita cerda, que demonios quieres?-** esto sonaba algo extraño para ino, usualmente sakura parecía estar demasiado feliz para su gusto (n/a: osea lucia estar alegre para que no sospeche.)

**-nada…solo saludar frontuda, por cierto…-**señalo su mochila, sakura empezaba a transpirar por los nervios de que descubriera su maravilloso plan.- **que llevas allí dentro…?? Parece muy…abultado**.

**-aquí?... nada, nada especial solo..solo papeles si eso!! Jejeje**- excusa numero 1…la rubia no salia convencida.

**-sakura, sakura en mil años te creeria eso… ¬¬ que demonios tramas eh?**  
**  
-nada ¬¬ cerda! Además porque debería decirte a donde tengo o no ir o que demonios llevo eh??-** vena- **yo estoy en un país liberal!, hago lo que se me antoje ok??-**punto para sakura.

**-mmh… frontuda escuálida, como quieras pero mira que te estare vigilando de cerca…nunca me ganas entendido!! Te salvas porque mi madre me pido llevarle esto pero luego **– se estaba por ir- **lo arreglaremos**!- y se marcho, sakura suspiro… la rubia no pudo descifrar su maravilloso plan.(n/a: maravilloso plan! Seh bueno dame una pastilla a mi kiero k naruto se enamore mi YAY!).

_"ok… en donde iba?... ah si!! Buscar a mi amorcito!!"-_sin mas que pensar se digirió al lugar donde usualmente el se encontraba, el área de entrenamiento.

al llegar, estaba allí tal y como lo suponía, estaba entrenado con naruto, quien estaba en ese momento en el piso descansando y tocándose la cabeza, como si algo le hubiera pegado allí, al parecer estaban entrenando juntos, desde que sasuke volvió la amistad entre el y naruto era mas grande, ambos decidieron tomar un descanso. Sasuke fue a sentarse en un árbol, mientras que naruto seguía en el piso tomando aire y quejándose por perder ante sasuke por décima vez en el día (n/a: naru, cuando ganes me avisas eh? xD asi le refiego en la cara k pedio muajajaja ejem perdón UU)

_"…perfecto! Ahí esta! n.n!"-_ pensó emocionada, este era el primer paso nada debía salir mal…! Decidió ir corriendo hasta donde estaba su príncipe azul y justo cuando este giro a ver quien se acerco a el algo o alguien apareció de nada para interrumpir…

**-buenos días F-E-A…!!-** acentuó la palabra "fea" lo mas que pudo… sakura reconoció al instante de quien era esa voz tan molesta, cuando se giro a ver quien era… no pudo mas que poner una cara de perros, esa sonrisa falsa que siempre adornadaza su rostro…

**-Tu…!!-**dijo con mala gana. Este seguía sonriéndole

**-si, yo…hay algún problema con eso??-** dijo con tono de superioridad, la ojiverde solo ignoro ese comentario, mas importante era terminar con su paso numero uno…pero sai era un obstáculo muy grande con todas las palabras ya que si lo descubría, el por ser muy astuto sabría ir a delatarla directamente con su shishou…

**-pues no, la verdad no me interesa… lárgate quieres no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo!-** paso para adelante.

**-oi oi… no te enojes tanto che**…- se puso delante de ella y trato de detenerla, sakura solo miraba para otro lado, tenia que ignorarlo a como de lugar!.-**solo era un broma… discúlpame…**

**-esta bien no importa**- trato de sacárselo de encima pero no pudo- **dejame ir…ah!?**  
Sin darse cuenta se le había caído al suelo el paquete y la mochila que tenia y con el salio a la vista el frasco con las pastillas, sai miro fijamente todo largo esa mochila, no dijo nada, sakura se puso nerviosa, el joven pintor había visto el frasco…la habrá descubierto?

**-que… que es esto?-** dijo tomando el pequeño frasco…

**-eh? Eh eso pues… em** – _inner: piensa sakura PIENSA!!-_** son caramelos… si son caramelos jeje n.n…**

**-caramelos…? Y en un frasco ¬¬?-** muy sospechoso  
**  
-si! Es que me gusta tenerlo guardados así jejejeje**- _inner: PERO QUE CLASE DE ESCUSA ES ESA SHANNARO!!?-_**se ven mas lindos…**

silencio…

-**bueno, puedo comer uno? Tengo la garganta sec--**

-NO!

-porque no?...

-porque… am esos son los últimos que me quedan y y…ya quedan muy pocos!

-pero si el frasco esta casi lleno ¬¬…

-glups…  
  
sin pedir mas persona porque ya estaba casi al borde de estar hastiado, tomo un patilla y se la comió, sin que sakura pudiera hacer nada…solo gritar de pánico****

-NOOO!!!!

Cuando trago el caramelo parece que nada raro ocurrió, aun pero luego de girar a ver a sakura algo en la mirada del pelinegro cambió, sakura trago saliva tenia miedo de ver que haria ahora… la pobre haruno estaba muy asustada…su objetivo no era sai… porque tuvo que sucederle esto??.****

_"que, QUE DEMONIOS HAGO AHORA WAAA X0X!!?"-_ gritaba para si.

**continuara…**

---------------------------------------------------------------

_bueno primer capitulo… U.U no se kreo k me salio raro el fic y kreo k no sirvo para esto, no sirvo ttebayo!!! Wa ;O;!!! asi que decidi en dejarlo en una serie de 10 capitulos o maximo 15 si u.u me animan a seguirlo por supuesto xD un autor corta sus obras dependiendo del estado de animo que tengan o eso me pasa a mi!! T.T solo pido paciencia porfas!! Y algo de tolerancia, es mi primer sasusaku/saisaku (aun no puse el sasusaku pero lo es!)k hago… asi juntos o.o… (no puedo con un sasusaku solo me tienta a poner a sai en medio xDDD) asi k bueno no c… xD_

nada mas k eso nos vemos! Espero k alguien se tome la molesta en leer este cap T.T o me caigo de la silla xD…

atte

_**Darkchidori**_


	2. Sueño o pesadilla?

**El Amor es Ciego** - Capitulo 2.- _Sueño o pesadilla?_

_by Darkchidori _

_gracias por sus reviews!! me temo que no tengo muchos animos para actualizar mis fics asi que porfas tenganme paciencia!! Iwal supongo XD k si porque sino no seguirian mis fics y eso me hace muy feliz (osea que me soporten snif) weno espero que les guste este cap :3…y va a verme haciendo muchos saisaku pork noc me hize re fan de esa pareja :D…_

_**Nota:**__ Capitulo dedicados a... mis sis Mafer, Sis Sakura (xiah), sis Suika y a himeno-san O k la admiro musho!(amu sus fics!)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cuando trago el caramelo parece que nada raro ocurrió, aun pero luego de girar a ver a sakura algo en la mirada del pelinegro cambió, sakura trago saliva tenia miedo de ver que haría ahora… era tanto el terror que lo único que pudo hacer las ojiverde fue cerrar los ojos fuertes por unos segundos… pero, nada raro ocurrió…

-ah?...- abrió los ojos y vio que sai se había girado hacia otro lado, como si nada hubiera pasado, extrañada se levanto el suelo y miro a sai de nuevo.- acaso no vas a hacer nada???.- parecía estar desilusionada…

- hacer que?...- se dirigió a decir mirándola normalmente.- que iría hacer con semejante fea delante mió…??

-Q-QUE DIJISTESS???...-inner mode on…

-na-da… mejor me voy de aquí antes de que se arme la podrida, adiós fea…- y sin mas que sonreír falsamente, saludo con la mano a la haruno y se marcho de ahí como si nada, sakura se calmo un poco por lo de "fea" y empezó a analizar tranquilamente la situación…  
_  
"…acaso…no funcionan las pastillas??... porque no hizo nada….?? Argg creo me ilusione un poquito… UU"_-giro su cabeza deprimida, mirando hacia el piso-_"…kedo… no es momento de pensar negativamente!! Tenga efecto o no tengo que intentar que sasuke-kun tome esta pastilla!!" _– y con un poco de mas animo agarro su mochila guardando todo como estaba y fue de inmediato a donde estaba sasuke…

Sus cabellos negros caían suavemente por su frente mientras con su mano trataban de secarse el sudor que se depositaba en su frente y cuello (n/a: a esto yo lo llamo FANSERVICE xDDD!), había gastado bastante de su chakra entrenando, obviamente…no se aparentaba…

La pelirrosa con tal de verlo así tan sexy, no se resistía de la idea de que con esa pastilla por fin tendría su amor eterno, bueno eterno no pero…bah lo que sea que fuera iba a tener su amor y eso es lo que mas contaba aquí…despacio trato de acercarse al pelinegro para no ser tan obvia de que algo se traían en manos, mientras que cierto rubio de ojos azules que estaba rondando por ahí (n/a: entrenaba con sasuke.. SE ACUERDAN NO ¬¬?..Ignoran a mi kitzune y los matos gr…) había notado que su amiga pelirosa estaba yendo hacia donde se encontraba su mejor amigo, así que decidió dirigir allí también…

-ho-hola sasuke-kun…-saludo normalmente sakura, algo nerviosa…el pelinegro volvió a verla como si nada y se dio cuenta de que estaba algo extraña, no muy común en ella…

-hola sakura…-respondió tranquilo, la ojiverde se sonrojo un poco al escuchar esas palabras, no la había ignorado aún! (n/a: ejem… exagerado…)  
_  
"inner: YOSHAAAAA… es la oportunidad perfecta SHAAANNNAAAROOOO!!..."_ gritaba con ansias su inner.

-ano, quería saber si no te gustaría comer unas ga—antes de poder terminar lo que iba a decir el joven kitzune apareció para sorprenderlos a ambos.

-QUE HACEN DATTEBAYOOOO!?- sakura casi da un bote, y sasuke…bueno ya estaba acostumbrado a los gritos del kitzune mas el "dattebayo" al final de cada oración…

-na-naruto???-"_ que, que demonios hace aquí!! PORQUE JUSTO AHORA!!". _temía de que su compañero rubio arruinara sus planes…

-pues, quería saber que hacen ustedes dos…ne, sasuke-temeee tratas de arrebatarme a sakura-chan eeeh??- insinuaba mientras rechinaba sus dientes y miraba enojado a su amigo, este solo sonrió de medio lado como siempre, "superiormente"…

-ja, no me hagas reir usuratonkachi… para que estaría interesado en robarte algo? Solo eres un dobe, hace falta decirlo o- sonrió de nuevo- tengo que poner un letrerito en tu frente que diga…**"soy naruto, el dobe"**…**- **una venita se había formado en la frente del ojiazul cuando escucho eso… por otra parte la pelirosa pensó_…" otra vez empezaron…ay,ay…" _

-TEMEEE LO DICES DE NUEVO Y---!- antes de poder hacer algún movimiento sakura lo tomo del brazo y lo miro con una "sonrisa"...el rubio trago saliva del susto...

-naruto...-sonrió mas aun...- podrías hacerme el favor de..IRTE A OTRO Y VOLVER OTRO DIA AH???!!.- lo agarro con su fuerza sobrehumana y lo lanzo al aire, el rubio solo pudo gritar un_ "ttebayoooooo"_ mientras volaba por los aires aun_ "confundido"_ por lo que acababa de pasar, sasuke solo miro como sakura se encargaba del rubio kitzune...

-...ah, ese usuratonkachi...-suspiro algo agobiado por la pelea con su amigo rubio, la ojiverde al escuchar la voz del pelinegro uchiha volvió a sus casillas y voltio a mirar a sasuke para seguir con su plan...

-...etto sasuke-kun...-dijo en tono bajito, cosa que escucho perfectamente el uchiha...

-..nh?...pasa algo?...- su mirada se fijo puntualmente en la pelirosada...esta se puso algo nerviosa por la mirada de este... pero eso no permitió no poder seguir con su plan de enamoramiento...con algo de valor tomo una cajita que estaba en su mochila y se la mostró al uchiha...

-ano, te gustaría probar una galle-- nuevamente antes de que pudiera decir "sasuke kun ámame y vivamos juntos para siempre!!" otra personita se apareció justo en el momento indicado para "interrumpir" la tan esperada compañía de ambos...

-SASUKE-KUUUN!!- se escucha a un par de metros, el pelinegro voltio a ver quien era algo molesto (n/a: ya te acostumbraras...algun dia teme ¬¬...)para ver quien demonios era...pues sakura casi grita de la ira porque conocía perfectamente quien era...

-i-i-inoo???...-dijo alterada la ojiverde mientras se ponía de pie...la rubia se detuvo justo enfrente del uchiha entregándole una caja, que por pura casualidad...o no mejor dicho "el mundo es pequeño", llevaba una caja de "galletas recién horneadas" especialmente para el sexy uchiha...

-ne, sasuke-kun no quieres probar unas galletas que yo misma prepare para ti...?- tiro a sakura a un lado de su camino y se detuvo, mostraba su cajita a sasuke y este solo ojeo un poquito...quedando en silencio, mientras la haruno hizo lo posible para que la cerda no se adelantara a los hechos..

-INOOO DEJA DE ENTROMETERTE EN MI CAMINO!!...-grito encabronada...ino solo miro burlonamente a su rival/amiga...

-...uy, no me di cuenta de que tu frente estuviera primera, perdona jujuju...-sonreía burlonamente, cosa que hizo enojar aun mas a sakura...- como sea...sasuke-kun!-ahora miraba a sasuke, este solo la ignoraba...- quieres probar una???- ojitos ilusionados...

por unos segundos todos se quedaron callados...hasta que por fin sasuke suspiro...

-no, gracias...no me gustan las cosas dulces...- su mirada seria no había cambiado en nada, ino bajo la cabeza de la tristeza...su chico le rechazo unas galletas caseras que ella misma preparo para el, sakura solo miraba a ino sin lastima ni pena...pensaba que se lo merecía por metida (n/a: si ¬¬ asi es...).

Luego de unos minutos ino se marcho por donde vino, pero sin los ánimos para abajo la próxima vez seguro que aceptara algún regalo de ella, solo tendría que planearlo mejor para la próxima...mientras sasuke y sakura quedaban otra vez, solos...

-...

-...

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada... sakura no sabia que hacer, justamente ella quería darle una de sus galletas preparadas con una pastilla del frasco para enamorarlo... si solo comía una, el se entregaría a ella, pero al ver la escena que paso con ino, aceptaría las galletas??...

-etto...sasuke-kun, yo...- movía uno de sus pies constantemente en señal de nerviosismo, cosa que noto el uchiha... poco a poco empezó a mostrar la cajilla de color maso menos rosado, con unas galletitas con forma graciosa en su interior, con carita de gato...(n/a: perfecto para un neko como tu sasuke ¬¬)

Por un minuto no dijeron nada, sakura estaba demasiado nerviosa para seguir hablando y el pelinegro...solo la miraba serio y tranquilo...

-...no, gracias...

Había dicho lo mismo que con ino, no acepto su obsequio...sakura bajo un poco sus brazos con la cabeza gacha y con una mirada algo triste, trato de sonreírle a sasuke...

-bueno, entiendo...yo...pensé que te gustaban las galletitas...por eso...-se agacho para disculparse- perdóname por insistirte con cosas...como esta.

-...sakura.- el pelinegro parecía sentirse algo culpable.

Disculpándose de manera muy formal y sin decir nada se despide del pelinegro uchiha, pero antes de que pudiera dar varios pasos hacia el frente sasuke se atreve a decir unas palabras...

-tal vez...-la pelirosa se detiene y gira su cabeza hacia atrás para verlo...parecía un poco incomodo- tal vez...podría comer una, pero solo una…-termino la frase.

-e-en en serio???...-grito sorprendida la haruno por el ofrecimiento del uchiha.

-acaso tengo que decirlo dos veces?...- dijo en tono sarcástico, cosa que hizo reír un poco a la ojiverde...

Cuidadosamente como le habia dicho sasuke, sakura tomo una de las galletas que estaban en su cajita, dandosela a su querido pelinegro…este la tomo pero antes de comerla la miro cuidadosamente. A los pocos segundo miro de vuelta a la haruno, algo…curioso…

-de que esta echo esta galleta?...- miraba casi serio a la joven haruno, esta trago saliva algo nerviosa…acaso averiguaría que tenia "_algo_" mas que masa y azúcar…?

-eh…pues es de avena…-respondió casi titubeando…el uchiha miro mas serio aun a la chica…-etto…jeje.-risita disimulada.

-mh, bueno…es solo una galletita- miro a los ojos de la joven mostrando una sonrisa burlona.- ni que fueras a envenenarme con algo, no?...

-pues, claro que no sasuke-kun… como crees que haría eso jejeje UUU_-"ni trates de pensando de esa manera, es solo una forma de hacer tu amor mió muajaja xD…"_ decía para sus adentros la inner.

Sin mas que preguntar y dudar, sasuke comió la galleta despacio y serio (n/a: che, cambia su seriedad kieres… ¬¬)…mientras lo hacia, las ilusiones de sakura subían hasta las nubes, a pocos escasos centímetros estaba lo que ella llamaba el ya único y preciado _"amor correspondido…"_

Terminando de comer…sasuke miro algo raro sakura, tal y como sai lo había echo…de la misma manera, acaso…tendría o no efecto esa pastilla??? Será que había estado mal disolverla en las galletas??... esas dudas aun no tenían aun sus correspondientes respuestas…

-…ya es tarde, será mejor que nos vallamos…- corto el silencio entre ambos, sakura se sintió algo angustiada por no obtener el efecto deseado, pero aun así pudo estar un rato con su amado…

-si, esta oscureciendo…- _"parece…que no ha tenido el efecto que quería…"_ estaba triste en sus adentros…no paso lo que quería. Antes de decirle otra cosa algo se cruzo por su mente brillante (n/a: bueno, especifiquemos que es "brillante" xDD)

_"pero… aunque no halla tenido el efecto que quería…debería aprovechar esta oportunidad!...estoy con sasuke-kun, a SOLAS!"_

-…

-…__

-…ne sasuke-kun, podría pedirte un fa-favor?...- sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas…además de los nervios de cómo reaccionario esta vez el uchiha, pero al menos debería intentarlo…nada perdería.

-cual…?- dijo medio sorprendido y a la vez tranquilo.

-po-podrías a-acompañarme a-a mi-i ca-casa??...- titubeaba…era mucho pedir eso para ella… sasuke lo miro serio.

-…

-por favor, por favor, por favor!…- suplicaba con sus ojos…

-…-gota.

-por favor T-T…?

-bueno ¬¬U esta bien…solo por esta vez, de acuerdo?.- tono muy serio made in uchiha. La haruno salto de alegría como una pequeña niña de 9 años…

Juntos por la calle iban, no muy cerca ya que esa era una de las condiciones para que el uchiha acompañara a la haruno…aun así se sentía muy feliz por dentro la haruno, era la primera vez que sasuke aceptaba alguna petición de ella… esas pastillas le habían servido de animo para poder estar con el mas tiempo pero al parecer solo era otro sueño tonto de "_enamoradas_"…

Ya a unos metros de la casa de la pelirosa, ambos se detienen para despedirse…

-bu-bueno…ya estamos aquí…-dijo sakura.

-si, ya estamos aquí…- dijo secamente sasuke.

Un frió y leve viento mostraba como el cabello de ambos eran revueltos cuidadosamente, se veían a la cara con una expresión de tranquilidad, sakura con una sonrisa y sasuke también, pero no tan grande como la de sakura…era extraño que ambos por primera vez pudieran estar solos y a la vez cómodos con el uno y el otro…como si fueran pareja, aunque realmente no lo era.

-bueno, ya me voy…- corto la linda sensación de mariposas en la panza de sakura…(n/a: baka)- mañana hay practica con naruto y kakashi, así que nos vemos mañana…chau.-dijo tranquilo casi partiendo del lugar.

-si, es cierto…entonces nos vemos mañana sasuke-kun…chau-saludo con la mano y fue hacia la puerta de su casa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despacio la pelirosa avanzaba hacia la puerta de su casa, cansada y algo molesta por no ver funcionar lo que se llamaban "_pastillas del amor_"…casi por esas pastillas la descubrían y además de que no las había tomado con permiso de nadie, tenia que devolverlas enseguida antes de que su shishou se enterase y toda konoha sufriera un pequeño terremoto a pequeña escala…

-…que fastidio.- dijo en voz alta, total nadie se encontraba en ese lugar o eso es lo que ella creia.

-que te fastidia fea?...-escucho detrás suyo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par… esa palabra_…"fea",_ era quien creía que era.

-ah?,tu de nuevo!!?.- rápidamente se encontró enfrente suyo con esa fastidiosa sonrisa falsa, el pelinegro solo siguió mirándola.-QUE HACES AQUÍ!?-grito de la llamada 2.

-si, yo de nuevo…veo que te alegro la vida mi querida fea…-dijo en tono burlo, a la ojiverde le dieron ganas de matarlo como era de costumbre, pero sus comentarios pasaban a ser menores…

-si, si ¬¬…como sea responde lo que te dije…

-responder que?...

-…

-…:3-sonríe.

-TARADO HABLA, QUE HACES AQUÍ ¬¬!- la cara de sakura era como la que tenemos todos cuando nos despertamos a la mañana y nos apetece pegarle al que nos despierte… pero duplicada por veinte.

-pues hago muchas cosas, como usar mis piernas y moverme como la gente normal…y- se acerco poco a poco mas a la pelirosada.-pasear por donde están las feas…hay algo de malo en eso?.-cuestiono el pelicorto, la haruno se empezaba a sentir algo incomoda y nerviosa…

-pu-pues…no pero…- ahora ella era la que daba pasos hacia atrás mientras sai seguía acercándose mas, al no poder mas sakura se topo con un árbol que la había dejado acorralada por el joven pelinegro.

-pero?...- tomo con una de sus manos el mentón de la chica acercándolo hacia el, sus mejillas mostraban un notable color carmín, estaba muy nerviosa…pero a la vez algo a gusto.

-…pero por qu-. Y antes de poder terminar la frase el pelinegro sello sus labios con los de la haruno…

Por unos instantes cerro sus ojos, no lo pensó, solo actuó por su cuenta… poco a poco el beso se fue convirtiendo en algo mas que simple "contacto de piel"… la lengua del pelicorto logro entrelazarse con la de la ojiverde, dándole un toque mas de placer a la chica que deseosa se aferraba con sus manos a la ropa del otro…

poco a poco se fue volviendo mas y mas tranquilo, hasta que cortaron el contacto… terminando mirándose solo a los ojos, callados…la pelirosa estaba muy sonrojada…

_"acaso…si hizo efecto la pastilla…?, eso quiere decir que sasuke-kun…_ " penso la chica. Algo aun le era confuso...

Por otra parte a lo lejos expectante de todo…se encontraba cierto pelinegro mirándolo todo desde las sombras de un árbol…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

segundo capitulo, segunda tanda en la que los fans me quieren pegar y pegar hasta quedar como un pez globo morado .-….. xDDD weno espero que les haya gustado!! Muxas gracias a las pocas personas que me dejaron un review y las otras personitas que les gusto este fic y decidieron seguir esperando para el sig cap oxo…se hizo largito… kreo, en el prox hay sasusaku seguro!!! Y algo de celos parte sasuke vs sai xDDD (sai-chaaan celoso kyaaaa k ermosho!) espero que sigan leyendo, y dejen sus comentarios TwT… cualquier comentario es bien recibido, menos los que me insultan por ser pesima autora que eso si me baja el autoestima para escribir T---------T!! weno saludoos a todos hasta otraaa

felices fiestas…. :3

atte  
**  
La Chica "Dark Chidori" xD**


End file.
